The invention relates to physical therapy devices and more specifically a physical therapy device that can be safely used by an individual to place their neck in traction for short periods of time.
A significant portion of the population suffer from back and neck pain. Sometimes this is caused by accidents and at other times it occurs due to the natural ageing process of the body and its loss of flexibility. Also stress plays a major role in producing tension that is stored in the muscles of the back and neck.
There are several back therapy machines presently on the market and some of these provide minor relief for a person having neck pain. None of the existing physical therapy devices adequately function to allow a person to stretch the neck vertebrae further apart from each other in a temporary traction state when using the device alone.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel cervical traction device that allows an individual to lengthen the spacing between the neck vertebrae and place their neck in a temporary state of traction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cervical traction device that also provides some relief and extension of the spacing between the vertebrae of the back to counteract the normal daily nature of having ones back in a total state of compression when one is walking or sitting.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cervical traction device that is collapsible and easily stored out of sight when not in use.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel cervical traction device that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel cervical traction device that will aid in relieving tension stored in a person's back and neck areas.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cervical traction device that allows a person to increase flexibility of their back and neck by stretching it in the opposite direction in which it is normally positioned while walking and sitting.